Stacy's Mom
by Maiya9182
Summary: A story based on the song "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne. It's a bit different from the song, but the idea's definitely there. AH, AU, Canon Pairings, Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Stacy's Mom EPOV

**Hello there dear readers! (If I happen to even have any). The author and submitter of this nouvelle fanfiction is Monnica Hurst. I am the older sister of both Maiya and Adriana. So, yup, the account Maiya9182 is now being used by not just two but THREE sisters! I actually just made my own account, but I have to wait another 24 hours to post this story, and I'm a very impatient person, so I'm posting it right here, right now. **

**Anyway, read the chapter, decide if you like it, and if you do, I will be posting Chapter 3, 4, 5, etc.. on my own account shortly. Here's my username: **

**MissMonnicaElectronica **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight's characters and plot, but I did purchase the book from Stephenie Meyer. **

**Stacy's Mom**

_Stacy, can I come over after school?_

_We can hang around by the pool  
Did your mom get back from her business trip?  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?_

You know

_I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now_

_Baby can't you see?_

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want 

_And I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see _

_You're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but _

_I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

I'm completely fucked.

Actually, I've been fucked since my sixteenth birthday when my asshole of an older brother, James, brought home his girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Yeah, you guessed right. Isabella and Swan are the two words that got me in this cluster-fuck of shit.

My brother James and I had never been close. He always made me feel like I was his loser of a little brother and like I didn't belong. We were both adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They were my parents, for all intents and purposes. They also adopted a baby girl named Alice the year before they adopted me. She's one year older than me, and a hell of a lot closer to me than James.

When James came back home for my birthday with his new girlfriend, just a month after starting college, I took one look at her and decided she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She had long, rich chocolaty colored hair that smelled of strawberries and wide, deep brown eyes framed by thick black eyelashes. Her skin was a creamy pale color, her lips were full and pink, and her smile made my heart stop. She had soft, gentle curves that made me want to wrap my arm around her waist.

But what's more was her personality. She had a gentle, modest way of speaking but was at the same time funny and interesting. Everything she did captured my interest. I wondered why she chose to put mustard on her hot dog before relish, and why she skipped the ketchup all together. I wondered why she smiled and looked at the table when Esme suggested that her dad get his hair cut by a lady by the name of Sue Clearwater. I found out that she preferred to be called Bella and I wondered why she didn't like Isabella. I discovered that she had lived in Forks before we moved there and wondered why she had chosen to move here with her dad and leave her mom.

And then I looked at James and wondered what the hell she was doing with him. He was loud, rude, and arrogant. He didn't have a gentle bone in his body, and all his jokes were so incredibly crude and stupid. My suspicions were confirmed the moment he kissed her and she stiffened and pulled away quickly.

We didn't see her again after that. James admitted that they broke up after only two months. Everyone had been disappointed, but I don't think anyone was as disappointed as me. I was happy they weren't together anymore, but I wanted more than anything to see her again.

A day doesn't go by that I don't think of her. Pathetic, right? Its been about seven years.

I am now almost twenty-four years old, and living in New York City. I haven't heard from James in I don't know how many years. He goes all over the world doing God knows what and visits Mom and Dad maybe once every two years, at best. I compose music for other people as a living but never actually perform it on my own. I've never wanted public fame, however I do teach at an elementary school a little ways away.

There's one little girl named Stacy Dwyer who I absolutely love. She has a strange shade of blond hair and big brown eyes and is the most polite child you will ever meet. Normally I don't teach second graders instrumental music, but she's special. She expressed great interest in my piano and I've recently taken on teaching her how to play for a half hour after school every Friday. I've never met her mother, as her grandmother drives her home on Fridays. Apparently her mom works late that day so she can be home during the weekends.

Anyway, this Sunday morning was just like any other. I made breakfast, worked on a new piece for a bit, made lunch, then went out for a walk to find inspiration. I usually just sit in the park down the road for an hour, or until one-thirty, and dreamed up melodies in my mind. Something always comes to me there. I often find more peace in the outdoors rather than in my apartment. The sound of birds chirping and the breeze blowing through the trees brings me perfect contentment. I know it sounds gay, but it's true. There's a specific spot surrounded by large oak trees and yellow and white pansies that is secluded from the rest of the park. I go to that spot each and every day, and not once have I ever been interrupted. It is, of course, the ideal place for me to think.

But today, I stayed at that spot for an hour…_and a half_.

Before you start laughing at me, that's not exactly the reason why I'm screwed, or fucked, or in a not-so-pleasant situation, or whatever you want to call it. It's just a contributing factor. If I had left after only one hour like I usually do, I wouldn't have gotten into this position.

I had looked at my watch and seen that it was two o'clock. I stood up and was about to walk forward when a strange feeling came over me, causing me to hesitate and continue standing exactly where I was. I wanted to move, but a little voice told me to stay put. I shook my head and laughed at myself for being so utterly stupid and took one step forward.

_Bam._

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground. Something had smashed right into me. There was a substantial amount of weight on top of me, and my first thought was that a tree had fallen on top of me. However, whatever was on top of me was no where near as heavy as a tree. Just as I was about to open my eyes, I got a whiff of an amazing smell.

_Strawberries._

I opened my eyes and stared into the same wide, brown eyes that haunted my dreams almost every night.

"Isabella Swan?" I whispered in surprise.

She was as beautiful as I remembered her, and she looked almost exactly the same, except for the fact that she had side bangs, whereas before she hadn't had any bangs at all. And she had run straight into me.

A strand of her hair fell onto my cheek and I breathed in its scent. It was then I realized that she was lying on top of me, her hands on my chest and one of her legs in between my own. Her breasts were smooshed up against my chest and her top was low cut which revealed her bra. She followed my gaze and blushed, but when she met my eyes, all of my thoughts disappeared. The electricity in the air around us crackled and my breathing grew deeper and deeper. Her eyes seemed to fog over, and before I knew what had happened, her lips were on mine.

My hands went to her cheek and her hair, and both of hers tangled into my own hair. She trailed her tongue along my bottom lip, and I moaned. Her tongue pushed forward to meet mine, and I groaned again, only this time her moan mingled with my own. The moment I heard her sound of pleasure, I lost all reason.

My arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her against me. She responded just as willingly and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pushed on my chest and I leaned away from her immediately, but she sat up as well and began to undo the buttons of my shirt before resuming kissing me. When all the buttons were undone, she ran her hands across my chest. A shudder rippled through my body.

I reached for her shirt and undid the buttons even faster than she had done to me. I bent my head down and kissed each of her breasts softly. She sighed and whispered softly to me.

"What's your name?"

I was suddenly very nervous. I probably should have said something like, "It doesn't matter," but instead I told her the truth.

"Um…Edward Cullen."

She gasped and her eyes flew to mine. She stared at me for several seconds and I watched as recognition lit up her eyes.

"I remember you now," she said, a little louder than a whisper.

She pulled away from me quickly and did up her shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head back and forth quickly while biting her bottom lip, then stood up. I stood up as well and grabbed her hand in my own. Now that I had kissed Bella, I knew I would die for her lips on mine a second time. It honestly freaked me out that she had this kind of an effect on me. I had only seen her once in my life, and her image had been burned in my brain since then. Now that I'd kissed her…

I didn't even want to think what I'd feel like without her.

"Bella, tell me. What did I do?"

She looked up into my eyes pleadingly, silently asking for me to understand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just can't. I can't."

I was about to open my mouth to speak when her phone rang.

"One minute," she said as she pulled it from her jeans and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said. Just her voice caused shivers to run up my spine and memories of my sixteenth birthday to flood through my brain.

"Hi Sweetie, how was school?"

My heart dropped. She had a kid. Was she married? Had she just cheated on her husband with me? Was that why she said she couldn't do this?

"Okay, I'll be home soon. What? No, we talked about this, little Miss Stacy Dwyer. You may _not_ eat Grandma's baking before I have a look at it myself."

Ho. Ly. Shit.

Stacy Dwyer. The wide brown eyes. The polite personality. She was Bella's child. Who had she gotten that strange shade of blond from? The only person I remembered who had hair like that was—

Fuck, no.

James's hair was just like hers. They broke up…seven years ago. And Stacy is…almost seven. Stacy Dwyer is my niece.

And I just kissed and did a whole lot more with her mother, who I have this inexplicable attraction to.

Oh, _fuck me._

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out _

_Your mom could use a guy like me_

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want 

_And I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see _

_You're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong  
But I'm in love with Stacy's mom_


	2. Chapter 2 Miss Stacy BPOV

BPOV

"Bye, honey," I said to my daughter before snapping the phone shut. I looked back at Edward and was a little taken aback by his expression. His jaw was dropped, and his eyes had glazed over. Now that he knows I have a kid, I doubt he wants me.

I now remember his sixteenth birthday. Everything about the Cullen family made me smile; except for James. There was something about Edward that had intrigued me the moment I saw his picture. I think he was the main reason I went to back to Forks with James. When I saw Edward in person, I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he was. I had felt so much lust for him that I freaked myself out. He was only sixteen, for crying out loud. Yes, I was only two years older, but that was the difference between teenager and adult.

When I ran right into him, I knew I remembered him from somewhere, but I couldn't think clearly. He was so beautifully sexy and _so close_. My brain was clouded by his delicious scent and without even thinking about it, I kissed him. I was positive I would have remembered being kissed like that, so it canceled him out from as one night stand. Stupid me, I had to ask him his name and find out he was Mr. James Asshole's brother.

"Sorry about that," I whispered to Edward. When he didn't move from his strange posture, I spoke again.

"Right, so I'm sorry for jumping you like that. I have to go now, though, so…" I trailed off, taking a few steps away. When he didn't try to stop me, I felt both relief and as if I had been slapped in the face. He was just like any other guy who was frightened by the words, 'single mom'. Obviously he wasn't as different from his brother as I had thought.

I tucked my phone back into my pocket and ran past Edward, out from behind the oak trees. I ran faster than I ever had back to the house, concentrating on the screaming pain I felt in the stitch in my side instead of what had just happened at the park. I didn't slow down until I reached the front door. Stacy had it opened before I had even reached in my pocket for my keys. She looked me up and down with a smile on her face.

"Wow, Momma, you're all red and sweaty! Did you beat your time?" she asked with excitement in her eyes. I walked into the house and she shut the door behind me, waiting anxiously for my answer.

"I forgot to time myself," I panted, smiling slightly back at her. She made me feel happy no matter how upset I was.

"Oh, darn," she said, hands on her hips as she shook her head. "Would you please test Grandma's cookies now?" she asked hopefully, changing the subject.

I nodded and walked toward the kitchen. Stacy and I both gasped as soon as we rounded the corner. Flour covered absolutely every surface and gooey spills stuck to the floor. The sink was piled high with dishes and the tap was still running, causing water to overflow and splash on the ground. I ran forward to shut it off, but I slipped and fell onto my back with a shriek. Stacy ran forward and reached up to shut off the water herself. I gripped the edge of the counter and pulled myself back up into a standing position.

"I'm so sorry, Momma," Stacy whispered. "Grandma told me not to come into the kitchen until you got home. I shouldn't have listened." I tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled, despite the anger and exasperation I felt.

"It's not your fault at all, Miss Stacy," I promised, using her nickname. She grabbed a cloth and started wiping up the mess but I crouched down and took it from her.

"Honey, don't worry about it. This is a Mommy job. Get your bathing suit on and we'll go into the swimming pool after Grandma and I clean up and I take a shower, okay?"

She nodded and brushed the flour from her shirt. "Okay. Grandma's in the big bathroom right now, I think." I kissed her forehead quickly.

"Thank you. Go get your swim suit on."

She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the first floor. I followed her but walked all the way up to the third floor, into the master bathroom. Sure enough, Renee was crouched down under the vanity, searching for something.

"Looking for cleaning supplies, I hope?" I asked coolly as I leaned against the door frame. Renee jumped and turned around, smiling apologetically.

"You're home earlier than I expected," she said, ignoring my question. I sighed and shook my head angrily.

"How the hell does someone manage to destroy a gourmet kitchen in less than an hour?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Making peanut butter cookies for Stacy was harder than I thought."

"Oh, just for Stacy, really? It looks to me like you had enough batter to make enough cookies for a football team!"

"Oh, Bella, don't get your panties in a knot. I'll have it cleaned up in no time." I was about to argue, but I stopped myself. Honestly, I didn't want to deal with anything else today.

"Fine, Mom. But don't even think about entering the kitchen again when I'm not home, alright?"

"Sure, baby," she said, walking from the bathroom. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples with my fingers in circular motions. Then I started the shower and washed all the sweat away from my body. I was entirely grateful for my mother. Without her, I don't know what I'd do. It wasn't easy raising a child without a husband. But she was erratic and harebrained, and sometimes I felt like I was a single mom with two children.

Edward continued to pop into my mind, but I pushed him out every time. It was best just to forget about it. I was extremely embarrassed that I had kissed a guy I didn't even know. I knew I would have done a lot more, too, if I hadn't asked him for his name. That wasn't me. I didn't just go around making out with people, even if they _were_ talking sex on legs. I had a lot more dignity than that.

With a sigh, I shut off the water and made my way to my bedroom to put on my bathing suit. It was a simple blue bikini, but it was comfortable. I doubt I would have the guts to where it out in public, but who needed to go out swimming when you had a pool in your backyard, anyway?

Stacy was sitting outside with a book in her hands when I stepped out of the house. It was a difficult book for her age, and I knew she'd grow up to love reading just as much as I did. She was an artistic child. She did well in art and English, but she also did well in gym. Luckily for her, she didn't inherit my poor sense of balance and hand/eye coordination.

"Ready?" I asked her. She set her book down and ran toward the pool, waiting for me to get in first. She wasn't allowed in the pool without an adult, as some parts were very deep and she wasn't overly strong at swimming yet.

I jumped into the water and landed with a splash. When I surfaced, Stacy was laughing. She walked down the ladder and went no deeper than where the water touched her chin.

"So, what did you do today at art school?" I asked with genuine interest. I had signed her up a couple weeks ago for Saturday morning classes and today had been her second time.

"It was so much fun!" she gushed happily. "We did water color painting on rice paper. Do you know what that is?" she asked with the hope of an answer 'no' clear in her eyes.

"No, I don't. What is it?" I asked to appease her. She proceeded to launch into a lengthy explanation of what she had learned. I smiled and nodded the entire way through. Whenever Stacy was happy, I was happy.

"Can we go see the circus this week?" she asked me, again changing subjects quickly. She did that frequently. I never had much experience with children other than Stacy, so I wasn't sure if all kids had minds that went a million different places at once, or if it was just her.

"Hmm," I said, thinking about it. "I think we could. I could come home early from work on Friday and pick you up from school for the earlier show." Stacy was shaking her head before I had even finished.

"No, I have piano lessons on Fridays." My eyebrows shot up. This was news to me.

"Oh really? Since when?"

"Since I told Mr. C. I liked his piano and he told me I should stay after school every Friday so he could teach me."

I frowned. It bothered me that my daughter had been staying after school, alone with a man I didn't know, without my knowledge.

"How many lessons have you had?"

Her eyes scrunched in concentration and she counted on her fingers. "Five."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"Grandma said you would over react." Of course she did. Jeez, I was going to have to have a talk with my mother.

"Honey, you should always tell me about things like this. Please don't keep secrets from me."

"Okay, I won't. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Grandma can be a bit misleading. Stacy, do you think we could have Mr. C. come over to our house after school and he can teach you here?"

She frowned. "We need a piano."

"I'll buy you one."

Her eyes lit up like sparklers. "Really, Momma?"

"Yes. But you need to practice and use it, alright?" I said seriously.

"Oh yes, Momma, I will! Every day!"

When Stacy and I went back into the house, only a half hour later, the kitchen literally sparkled. I searched the room to make sure that the dirty dishes hadn't just been thrown out or everything had been stuffed into an empty cupboard. Strangely enough, everything was in perfect order. I didn't even want to know how Renee had cleaned it all up.

I made supper for Stacy and Renee, and after tucking my daughter in bed, I went back downstairs to talk to my mother before she left.

"Thanks for supper, Bella," she said, kissing me on the cheek. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"You're welcome. Mom, I need to ask you to do something." She gave me a weary look but nodded once.

"Please don't ever tell Stacy to keep secrets from me. I wish I knew she wanted to do piano." Renee seemed surprised at the direction I was going with this. She wrapped me up in a hug and then leaned away after a few seconds. I took that as an apology.

"Oh, and I'm going to come home early on Friday. I want to meet this Mr. C.," I added. Renee's eyes lit up and she took on a mischievous expression.

"He's a really good-looking fellow, Bella. You should ask him out." I rolled my eyes but smiled. She was forever trying to set me up with someone. "No, really, honey. He's only two years younger. I think you'd like him."

I sighed, really not interested in this type of conversation after the day I'd had. "Thanks, Mom, but I have yet to find any twenty-three year old guy who's eager to become a dad."

She scrutinized my face and a knowing grin crept onto her face. "Ooo, what's his name?" she asked excitedly. I grimaced and opened the door before pushing her out.

"Thanks for your help, Mom! See you Friday! Love you!" I said loudly. She laughed and skipped to her car. I smiled as I watched her drive away, waving out the window as she went. After closing the door behind me, I started up my computer and searched for a good quality piano I could have shipped to me for Friday afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3 important

**IMPORTANT…..IMPORTANT…..IMPORTANT…..IMPORTANT**

**The rest of this fanfiction will be posted at:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~missmonnicaelectronica**

**or**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5762265/1/Stacys_Mom**


End file.
